Worldwide
by RandomGirl200
Summary: *Not A Songfic* "We can't be together anymore. Why? Her scholarship is going to expire. We only have a month before she has to leave and return to America. Just like that - she'll be gone." / The house are devastated that Nina has leave. Especially Fabian - Nina won't be a part of him anymore. Will he just sit there and let her go, or finally stop being Stutter Rutter? R
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hey guys!**

**I came up with this story because of Nathalia not returning for Season 3. And then I thought about Fabian and Nina, and what would happen with them. Thus, this FanFic was born!**

**Don't exactly know why I called it Worldwide... possibly because they'll love each other wherever they are! (:**

**This story is set after season 2, the day after the party. However, this won't include any new characters such as KT Rush. There will just be the same characters, no new ones or OCs... yet! :P**

**I'm not that good writing in somebody's point of view, but I gave it my best shot and I hope it's good! :D**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"I have some news to tell you all," my beautiful girlfriend Nina said that morning once we were all around the table for breakfast. It was the start of October, and we had no school for a month. _All the more time to spend with her,_ I thought, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Go on, Nina, sweetie," Trudy encouraged, placing more French toast at the table, which many of us immediately grabbed at.

Nina took a deep breath, as if nervous about something. "I'm going home," she announced, biting her lip. The smile on my face dropped straight away - she can't go...

"You are home, Nina," Amber says, obviously confused as she tilts her head onto one side.

"No, Amber," Nina replies, her voice barely audible. "I'm going back home to America - my scholarship expires in a month and neither me nor my Gran can pay for me to attend here anymore."

The silence was unbearable. Everybody had shocked expressions upon their features, and they looked from Nina, then me, then back to Nina. My heart was practically torn in two, ripped viciously into pieces. I'm still alive, though. Living with the pain that just struck me.

"So you only have a month left with us?" Joy asks, her mouth slightly agape.

"Sadly, yes," Nina says with a distressed sigh. "Fabian, can I speak to you a minute?"

"Sure," I choke out, my mouth feeling slightly dry as I stand up from my seat and follow Nina out of the door and up the stairs, entering her and Amber's room.

"I... I can't-" Nina manages to say, and I see tears welling up in her eyes. My pain increases as I see her looking so sad and vulnerable. Quickly, I enclose her in a tight, comforting hug that she returns. "W-We can't be together." I hear her say, her voice muffled by my chest.

_We can't be together._

Those words are buzzing around my mind, gnawing at my head like they want to kill me.

"Why not?" I ask, my vision blurring slightly.

"Because," Nina cries, parting from the hug. "I'll be going back to America! And I won't come back! How can we keep up a long distance relationship if we won't see each other?"

"We could make it work?" I suggest weakly, but the hurt shows in my voice. Which makes Nina tear up even more.

"Fabian, we just can't!" Nina exclaims. "Can we just be friends? For the last month I have here? That way it'll be easier to say goodbye."

_Goodbye._

Why couldn't she say 'until we see each other again'? Goodbye means forever. And that won't happen... it can't happen. I might be making a huge deal about this whole thing, but Nina was the one who was always there for me. She knows everything about me. She understands me and is always there when I need help. She's something I just don't want to let go of.

"Okay," I whisper, avoiding her gaze at all costs. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see fresh tears gliding down her angelic face.

Why couldn't she stay?

Why couldn't we be together?

Why?

I knew all of those answers, but I just didn't want to admit it. My stomach felt tight, so tight that I could barely breathe. When I looked at her, I went through more trouble. I never like seeing her upset.

"I'm going for a walk," she whispers quietly, grabbing her denim jacket from the end of her bed and making her way out of the room. I sat down on her bed after she had left, my head in my hands. The tears had stopped, but the pain was still there. I felt numb... empty... as if my heart wasn't in it's place. As if it was dangling by a thread inside me.

But if my heart was really broken... I'd be dead.

I need to suck it all up. All of my emotions, how I felt about her... everything. If I act all sad and depressed about her, she won't be happy when she leaves. And I just want her to be happy. Eventually, after around ten minutes of sitting there, the door creaked open and I looked up to see a familiar blonde.

Amber collapsed on the bed beside me and put an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. She was like a sister to me in some ways - behind all of the annoying, boy crazy and fashion obsessed behavior, she was a sweet, caring girl.

"I don't want her to go," I say hoarsely, my voice sounded as if it had been beaten to a pulp.

"I know you don't," Amber whispers soothingly, rubbing my back. "None of us do. But it's for the best." I just nodded in reply, and Amber took this as a sign to continue. "I'll be downstairs with everybody else, okay?" Again, I tilted my head forward. I felt her eyes upon me for a fraction longer before she recoiled her arm and made her way down the stairs, her heels tapping on each wooden floorboard.

_But it's for the best._

Amber's words replayed in my head, and I growled in frustration. I knew she was right, there wasn't much we could do. And that's what annoyed me so much. How could I just sit here and do nothing, whilst the one who has stolen my heart just wants to be friends, and is then going to leave? There was nothing I could do.

Then it struck me like a ton of bricks.

There was nothing I can do.

But was there something...something _we_ could do?

I stood up abruptly from the bed and made my way downstairs, making my way into the common room. I felt eight pairs of eyes on me, lacking one pair of extraordinary brown ones.

"I have an idea," I say, and a few people roll their eyes.

"Fabian, there's nothing you can do," Eddie says with a sigh.

"There's nothing I can do," I repeat, and pause for a moment before continuing. "But is there something _we_ can do?"

My remaining housemates and friends all exchange looks as a grin crosses Jerome's lips.

"I have a plan..." he says, a mischievous glint in his eye. This couldn't be good... but, hey. No harm, no foul. Besides, if it somehow got Nina to stay, I'm up for it.

"I'm all ears," I say, perching myself on the edge of the armchair.

Jerome smiles, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well then..."

**First chapter = done!**

**Yeah, that wasn't very good to be honest, not my best work. I try...**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? I promise (and hope) that the future chapters will be much better!**

**Should I stick to writing in Fabian's POV or just do third person?**

**Aww! No more Fabina! But, as always, Jerome has a plan. What is his plan? Will it be good? How is Nina right now?**

**The next chapter should be up this weekend, if I get some positive feedback! (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan 'O5'

**Hey guys!**

**SORRY EVERYBODY! I posted this earlier, and when I looked on the archive, it had 2 more reviews but only one chapter... I don't know what happened! But here it is!**

**Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Means a lot, I'm glad you're liking the story! (:**

**I've decided to continue writing this in Fabian's POV. I don't usually, and it's something I want to do more/improve on, so I'll stick with it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

All of us stared at Jerome with half amused, half horrified expressions. Amused because we were interested, and it's worth a shot. Horrified because it seemed absolutely hopeless. But what other choice did we have? Sit here and let her grow distant? No thank you.

Amber was going to do everything possible to get 'Fabina' back together. Which, in my opinion, is sadly pointless. Nina made it clear that she only wanted to be friends since she was leaving. Alfie was helping her, too, but I don't think it's because of me and Nina. Sure, he wants to help us, but I think he wants to spend more time with Amber.

Joy is going to talk to Nina, trying to find out more of her plans to go to America, her friends there, everything! I also may have asked her to find out if Nina still likes me...

Patricia was giving it her all to convince Victor to not let any new kids move in and let Nina stay. Personally, I think Patricia asking Victor for a favor won't end up well. The two don't get along, and, let's face it... Victor hates her. Why would he do anything to help her? My hope decreased a fraction at this thought.

Eddie was going to beg Mr. Sweet to let Nina stay, and perhaps even renew her scholarship. Besides, Eddie is his son, so surely this would work. Besides, Nina is one of Mr. Sweets brightest students - would he really let her leave the school?

Jerome was the mastermind behind all of this plan, every single piece. The fact that he had such well thought out plans worries me a little. If these were just normal plans, who knows what his _pranking _plans are? I shuddered slightly. Mara was going to help him in any way to raise money to help. Amber was willing to donate loads to help (though, of course, in small parts so it wouldn't be recognizable) and the couple would scrounge up the rest.

Mick and I were a whole different story. We're planning to do loads of things to stop Nina leaving, especially on the start of the school year. We'd make sure she had no taxi, Amber would obviously stall her in her room by unpacking her stuff, and we'd do loads more. Although, whilst all of this was unfolding, I was helping Mick, too. He likes Joy (which is completely obvious) and he's nervous to ask her out. I've been in his shoes, I know how he's feeling when I asked out Nina... her name just makes me ache, dying to hold her in my arms once more.

Though my main part of the plan is not only stalling Nina... it was getting her to fall for me again. To realize there was still a spark, a lone firework, just waiting to be lit. Waiting for that flicker of flame to launch those feelings, to resurface them into the sky. And I'm making sure that happens. One way or another. She won't be leaving my heart that easily.

"So, any questions about the plan?" Jerome asks cheerily, flashing us a pearly white smile.

Alfie raised his hand. "It's not really a question, more of a statement."

"Go ahead."

"You're INSANE!"

Jerome seemed unfazed by this. "And why is that?"

"You're plan has Patricia asking Victor for a favor!" Alfie exclaims. "Seriously?"

"Think about it," Jerome continues. "Patricia is a blackmailer, vicious, and can certainly put up a fight."

"So?" Alfie retorts, not discovering the point.

"So she's the best one for Victor," Jerome points out. "He's the toughest one we need to convince. And, besides, I'd love to watch it all unfold."

Patricia scowls at the blonde boy. "I hate you."

"Aw, I feel the love!" Jerome says mockingly, placing a hand over his heart. Patricia sticks her tongue out at him and waggles it like a five year old.

"So you think this plan will work?" I ask, the feel of doubt kicking in.

"Have I ever let you down?" Jerome asks, raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" We all chorus, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Okay, point taken," Jerome says, and Alfie chuckles.

"Operation Get Fabina Back Together is a go!" Amber squeals. I stare at her.

"Why not Operation Stay in England?" Eddie questions. "Or Operation Stop that American?"

"Because," Amber whines. "Operation Get Fabina Back Together is much cuter!"

"Can we just call it O5?" Mara asks, and I cock an eyebrow in interest. "That way Nina won't know what we're talking about."

"Yes, but why O5?" Joy asks, wrinkling her nose.

"Because it starts with Operation, which begins with an O, and has five words!" Mara replies.

Murmurs of "Oh, I like that!", "Smart!" and "Creative!" filled the room.

"Meet in my room, tonight, 9 PM," Jerome orders. "No exceptions!" the rest of us nod meekly as Jerome looked very serious. Then, the front door swung open and then slammed shut with a loud bang, and footsteps were heard in the hallway before stopping at the doorway to the common room.

"Hey," Nina says softly, raising her hand in a greeting before dismissing it back to her side. My eyes meet hers for a split second and I can practically see all of her emotions; hurt and sorrow seemed to be stowed away in the back of her mind, whilst on the outside she was putting on a brave face and acting calm about the whole situation.

Whereas I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry about all of it.

Not very manly, but you know, I'm more of a softie.

"Dinner!" Trudy's calming, happy voice filled the air, replacing the tension. We all scrambled to our seats and I sat at the head of the table. And that's when I noticed it.

Nina had swapped seats with Joy.

Now Joy was on my right, in the middle of me and Alfie, whilst Nina was opposite me, in between Patricia and Mara. I know she did a reasonable thing by doing so, but come on - talk about harsh!

I stared at her the entire time we ate Trudy's famous Spaghetti Bolognese, and she avoiding my eye contact and stared at her plate, taking great interest in her pasta as it twirled round and round her fork.

I'm starting to think that plan 'O5' won't work out after all...

**Second chapter is finished!**

**That one was more of a filler about the plan that Jerome had, and who people like. The couples will be Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie and Moy, in case you didn't pick that up! :D**

**The next chapter will be more interesting. It'll have the phase one of the plan! Phase one of many... :)****  
**

**Do you think Jerome's plan will work out? What about what everyone has to do in the plan, will it be smooth sailing? And what about Nina, does she still like Fabian? Maybe... Probably... Obviously she does! Hehe! :P**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up (hopefully) tomorrow! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase 1

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks a lot for all of the reviews! (:**

**Sorry about the mix-up yesterday. Apparently I didn't upload the second chapter earlier in the day, and had to do it later... yeah, that was confusing, whoops!**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter! I'm on a roll this weekend! ;D**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

By now it was 9 PM and all of us participating in plan 'O5' were all in Jerome and Alfie's room. Jerome and Mara were sitting on Jerome's bed, Amber and Alfie were talking quietly on Alfie's bed. Patricia and Eddie sat on the floor in front of Jerome's bed, bickering with hushed voices. Mick and Joy were sitting in front of Alfie's bed, sitting cross-legged and not saying a word. Me, however, I was standing with my back against the closed door, so that I could hear if Nina was coming or something like that.

"The meeting is now officially in order!" Jerome declares aloud, slamming his fist onto his bedside table. Everybody's conversation drops and we stare at him in amusement. "What? I don't have a gavel!"

"Jerome's weird judge thing aside," Patricia says, making a shooing gesture with her hands. "Let's get down to business. Why did you call this meeting anyway, slimeball?"

"Well, I have five phases in mind, for a start," Jerome begins, but I cut him off.

"Five?!" I exclaim. "Why?"

"Let me finish!" Jerome whines in protest, and I clamp my mouth shut. Jerome then continues talking and explains to us his five phases. I had a frown across my face, and I'm pretty sure everybody but the prankster himself did. Why? Let's just say we're all wondering why these were so thought out. He really did have good plans often... but I'd never actually tell him that.

**(A/N I know I've already told you what each housemate would do, but this is the order of them!)**

Phase 1:

This was the first out of five phases that Jerome's sneaky, mysterious mind had thought of. This was Joy's part - she was going to talk to Nina about lots of things: what time she'll catch her taxi, her flight, how much she'd need to pay if she wanted to stay here. And also, if she still liked me. I think she does, but the way Nina's been acting, I can't confirm or deny that thought.

Phase 2:

The second part of the genius, possibly a failure, of a plan. It was Eddie talking to his dad, trying to convince him to let Nina stay and renew her scholarship.

Phase 3:

Patricia attempting to get Victor to let no newbies in, and let Nina stay.

Phase 4:

When Joy finds out how much money Nina would need to stay, this part gets kicked into gear. Amber would donate half of the money whereas Jerome and Mara would scrounge up the rest. However, if phases 2 and 3 went as planned, then they wouldn't need to give the money.

Phase 5:

If all first four phases work, then this one might just too. It was where Amber would once again play 'matchmaker' and get me and Nina back together. Or at least try.

"Yes, we know all of the plan, weasel!" Patricia barks as soon as Jerome finishes reciting the plan.

"I thought that was my nickname," Eddie says teasingly, nudging Patricia in the ribs.

"Why does nobody let me finish in this house!" Jerome exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

Patricia let out a loud, heavy sigh. "Okay, Jerome, finish what you were saying."

"Thank you, Patricia," Jerome says sweetly, his nice tone making Patricia grimace. "Now! We _cannot _at any costs let Nina know what we're up to!"

"Absolutely," Mara agrees, immediately backing him up. "If she finds out, she won't like it and will probably be angry with us, leaving for definite!"

_Leaving for definite._

Gah, why must bad, horrible sentences repeat in my head?!

"Now - let's get started!" Alfie says cheerily, and we all whoop in agreement.

"It's 9:30 PM..." Jerome trails off, staring at his watch. He glances up, a grin across his lips. "I think we can fit in Phase 1 tonight!"

"Break!" Amber giggles, and we all leave the room in a hurry. In the hallway, everybody acts nonchalant and walks off in different directions.

XxX

_Phase 1: Talk it Out_

A soft knock erupted from the wooden door and Nina looked up from her magazine in curiosity.

"Who is it?" she calls out, placing the magazine on her dresser.

"It's me," Joy replies from behind the door, her voice slightly muffled.

"Come in!" Nina says. Joy doesn't hesitate as she opens the door before walking inside, shutting it behind her. The brunette makes her way over to Nina's bed and sits down next to her.

"So how are you feeling?" Joy asks, her eyes ablaze with concern. Nina immediately felt a gut-wrenching feeling, as if her heart had just collapsed and fallen to the pit of her stomach.

"To be honest..." Nina trails off, and Joy nods, urging her to continue. "Not great... I don't want to leave England!"

"Is there any particular reason why?" Joy whispers, placing a comforting hand on Nina's knee.

Nina was completely taken off guard by this. Did she mean... him?

"No," the American lied, not convincing Joy. She could see right through her.

"I know that's not true," Joy says sternly, and Nina sighs in frustration and sorrow.

"I didn't want to break up with him!" Nina blurts out in a rush, and Joy seemed slightly startled. "I want to be with him, I do! But we can't exactly have a relationship if I'm moving back to America, can we? I just-" Joy held up her right hand, stopping Nina in mid-rant.

"I get it," the brunette whispers, rubbing Nina's back soothingly. "So you still like him?"

"No," Nina chokes out, her voice barely audible.

Joy's eyes widen triple their normal size. She didn't like him? _What am I supposed to tell Fabian, he'll be crushed!_ Joy's mind screamed.

"I love him."

Joy practically tackled Nina for scaring her like that. But this result was better than she had hoped for. Fabian will be thrilled! But first, they needed to focus on actually getting permission for Nina to stay. Joy and Nina spent around ten more minutes talking about her flight time, the airport, when she would leave, and most of all, the expense if she wanted to stay.

Joy had all of the information the gang needed.

"It's ten o'clock!" Victor's loud, slightly creepy voice filled the entire house. "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

"I better get going," Joy says just as Amber walks in. Joy stands up and passes Amber on her way to the door, whom shoots Joy a look as if to say _tell me tomorrow._ Joy walks along the hall and enters her own room to see Patricia and Mara already in bed. "Phase 1 is complete, girls!" Joy giggled, discarding her clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"I take it that the plan went well then?" Mara says, a small grin upon her features as Joy climbs into her own bed.

"I'll tell everybody in the morning," Joy replies, her arm stretching out as her fingers fumbled her lamp, turning it off.

The three girls' energy seemed to drain away as their heads hit their pillows, and they were out like a light.

**Chapter 3 - complete!**

**Yes, the first half of the chapter was basically a recap of the O5 plan! But you DID need to know what order it'd be in, so I informed you!**

**Nina still likes Fabian! Yay! :3**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, especially at the second half. I've been busy and just wanted to update tonight.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! (no promises, seeing as it'll be the start of one hectic week tomorrow!)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Phase 2

**Hello people!**

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while... D:**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

I let out a yawn as I walked into the living room and sat myself down at the table of my fellow, noisy housemates. The loud conversations turned into hushed whispers as Trudy placed many plates full of food, in which we all took a grab at.

"Nina's still in bed," Amber informs in a normal tone, loud enough for us to hear, quiet enough so Nina wouldn't.

"Now! Joy!" Jerome exclaims, making the brunette look up. "Progress report!"

Patricia glared at him. "Seriously?"

Jerome lets out a huff. "You guys never appreciate what I say."

Eddie lets out a chuckle. "Got that right."

"Anyway," Mara says, cutting off a further argument. "Joy, did phase 1 go to plan?"

Joy's pink lips spread into a wide smile. "Great! I have good news!" Joy then tells us how much it'll cost for her to stay, Nina's flight time, the airport, when the taxi should arrive... every little detail.

"I can totally cover the expense!" Amber says immediately once Joy is done.

"We can always tell the taxi man to-" Patricia began, but I cut her off.

"She won't even need to go," I say with determination, and Patricia grins at me.

"Alright!" Jerome says with a clap.

"You look like such a girl," Patricia comments, her smirk growing wider.

"Shut up!" Jerome whines, slamming his head onto the table and the rest of us letting out a laugh.

"Please continue, Jerome," I say once the laughter has died down.

Jerome lifts his head. "Now, time for Phase 2! Sweetie, that's when you come in!"

Mara frowns. "We're Phase 4, Jerome. You surely can't have forgotten you're own plan, right?"

Alfie roars with laughter. "He meant sweetie as in Eddie!" now everybody joins in with the laughing.

Mara flushes bright red. "I knew that."

"Anyway," Jerome chuckles. "Edison, you need to talk to your dad."

Eddie nods. "Got it!"

"I'll help you with the washing up, Trudy!" Mick calls, and a faint 'thank you' is heard. Footsteps are heard thudding down the stairs and hit the tiled floor before coming to a stop at the doorway.

"You guys woke me up with all that laughing," Nina comments, sitting down in her seat as Trudy comes in and places a clean plate in front of her.

"Well," Eddie says, standing up and catching everybody's attention. "I'm off to school!" and with that, he's out of the house as fast as a bolt of lightning. Trudy's eyes were wide as if she had seen a ghost.

"Did he just say he's going to school?" she squeaks. "When it's your month off?"

"He's going to talk to his dad," I reply quickly, and Trudy lets out a sigh of relief and walks into the kitchen. The rest of us (apart from Nina, whom is now interested in her food) exchange a glance.

We hope it goes well.

XxX

_Phase 2: Sweet Talking_

A soft knock erupted from the door and Mr Sweet glanced up, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Enter," he orders, and the door swings open to reveal his son. Mr Sweet straightens up in surprise. "Edison."

"Dad," Eddie greets, sitting down in front of his desk. "Listen, I need to talk to you about Nina-"

Mr Sweet raised a hand, signalling Eddie to stop. "Why do you wish to talk about her?"

"Dad, can't you let her stay?"

Mr Sweet let out a sigh. "Nina came to England to enroll at this school for her scholarship, lasting two years."

"I know," Eddie groans. "But can't you renew her scholarship or something?"

"Edison!" Mr Sweet exclaims. "Why on _earth _should I do that?"

Eddie stood up abruptly, fire forming in his eyes. "Because I don't want to lose a friend! And you don't want to lose a good student!" Mr Sweet was about to interject, but Eddie continued.

"And I'm her protector."

Mr Sweet breath caught in the back of his throat - why must he bring up a valid point?

"I'm the Osirion, she's the Chosen One! It's my duty to be there for her!" Eddie finished, his jaw clenched.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Mr Sweet says. "But..."

"But...?" Eddie repeats, urging him to finish.

Mr Sweet lifts up a hand and begins to massage his temple. "I'll tug on some strings, see what I can do."

Eddie had a smile upon his face as if it was Christmas. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaims in a rush, running around the desk and enclosing his seated father in a huge hug. Mr Sweet can't help but smile as well as he hugs his son back. "I hope you let her stay!" and with that, Eddie breaks away from his dad, goes to the door and, with one last glance Mr Sweet's way, he leaves.

Mr Sweet chuckles and shakes his head as he picks up his office phone, his fingers tapping away at the number keys.

Eddie had a joyful feeling as he headed along the school corridors and back on his journey to his out.

Somehow... _somehow_.

Eddie had a feeling that his dad wouldn't let him down.

Not this time.

Eddie pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials a familiar number, holding his iPhone to his ear. "Hey, it's me," he greets, the smile never leaving his face. "Get Patricia, will you? Let's put phase 3 into action, just in case."

**SCENE!**

**Yes, I know, not a great chapter, but I really didn't want to leave updating any longer!**

**So then - do you think Mr Sweet will let Nina stay and renew her scholarship? But, of course, they will still complete plan O5, no matter the results.**

**Hehe... I thought that Phase 2 title was pretty clever... 'Sweet Talking.' :D**

**I was thinking of having more of a couple moment next chapter... so which couple do you want that to be? I have an idea, but you know, what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, if not then, over the weekend!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


	5. Chapter 5: Phase 3

**Hey there! (:**

**AHFGJRUFUNUFU I feel like such a disappointment! I've pretty much abandoned this story and left it for so long! I'M SORRY, DON'T SHOOT ME! D:**

**Anyway, I'm updating now? I know it isn't exactly a great apology, but you know...**

**Sibunaismylife messaged me and wondered if I was going to continue all of my stories. That made me realise how I'd forgotten about them! Anyway, yes, I'm going to try my best and finish these! :D**

**Thanks to: Kswiftie13, HOAlove4Ever, houseofanubisfan2 and a Guest for reviewing the last chapter! Appreciated very much!**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"How'd it go?" I asked Eddie immediately as I see him coming through the door, and I snap my book shut abruptly.

"He said he'll see what he can do," Eddie replies, and we all groan. "I have a feeling, though, he'll come through for me this time."

"Sounds great," Mara says. "Good work, Eddie!"

"Now!" Amber giggles, clapping her hands enthusiastically and over excitedly. "Phase 3 of Plan O5!"

"Patricia, that's you," I point out, and she nods in response. "Just act all sweet to Victoor."

"That'll be hard, it's Patricia we're talking about!" Jerome chortled. If looks could kill, for like the millionth time, Jerome would be dead.

"Very funny," she says sarcastically.

"Patricia is nice!" Joy was quick to defend her best friend.

"Mhm," Alfie and Jerome say in unison.

"Anyway!" I yelp, before a full blown out war began to break loose. "Patricia, part 3, go on!"

"Alright, alright, just read your book and be quiet," she replied sassily to me, before strutting out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

Eddie leaned over and spoke to Mick.

"Ten bucks-"

"Bucks?"

"Sorry. Ten pounds says that Patricia or Victor will end up screaming."

"You know that's your girlfriend your talking about, right?" Mick says seriously.

"Yup," Eddie responds, popping the P at the end.

Mick shrugs. "Alright."

* * *

I sat on my bed, strumming my guitar absent mindedly as I drifted into a daze, my fingers taking over and creating a different melody.

"That sounds good," an angelic voice I knew all too well snapped me from my trance. I glanced up, noticing Nina with a small smile on her face, leaning against the doorway.

"I didn't even know I was doing it," I stutter, bowing my head to avert her gorgeous eyes. If I stare into them longer than necessary, I can guarantee that I'll melt.

"You should make it into a song, though," Nina spoke again. "Put some lyrics in, it'd be amazing."

"I should, you know," I say stiffly. "Make a song for somebody I care about."

The tension was thick, not even a bomb could penetrate it.

"Y-You should," I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Somebody you care about."

"Love, even," I interrupt, twirling my guitar pick anxiously in my hands.

She clears her throat. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?" I didn't reply. I didn't have time to, before Nina fled the room.

I sighed, grabbing a discarded piece of paper and a pencil, beginning to jot down lyrics and attempting to fit them into the melody.

"You should," her words repeated in my mind like a record. "Somebody you care about."

I'll do just that.

* * *

_Phase 3: Bad Meets Evil_

"Enter,"" Victor's loud, icy voice boomed, and Patricia knew this was either going to end really good, or that she wouldn't leave his office without a week of toilet duty.

"Hello, Victor," Patricia says, shutting the door beside her and allowing herself to slip into a seat in front of his desk. The old man's nose wrinkled at her tone; she sounded sweet.

He didn't like it.

"What do you want, Patricia?" Victor questioned the redhead, folding his arms in curiosity.

"I want you to not accept any newbies into Anubis house," she snapped, not caring if this was the man who could take her out of school.

"Why not, Miss Williamson?" Victor asked, unfazed by her harsh tone.

"Because we don't want Nina to leave!" Patricia exclaims. "We're doing everything we can to stop her from leaving! You should renew her scholarship, give her a new one, just let her stay, Victor!"

"Whatever would I get in return from that?" Victor raised an eyebrow in interest.

Patricia growled; they owed her big time for what she was offering! "I'll do a month of the dishes! I'll polish the silverware! I'll do the laundry!"

"Miss Williamson, calm down," Victor held up his hand, signalling for her to stop her rant. "I shall do whatever I can to let Miss Martin stay. After all, she is one of the top students and I would hate to have the school deprived of such smarts. However-" Patricia groaned. "You shall do all of the chores you have offered."

"What?" Patricia shouted. "You-you-"

"Do that and I will give it my best to allow Miss Martin to stay, and prevent any new students from applying," Victor was mentally laughing, he for once had Patricia right where he wanted. He extended his large hand. "Are we agreed, Miss Williamson?"

"You blackmailed me!" Patricia shrieks. Then her voice dropped. "'I'm impressed." Victor let out a low chuckle at her reaction. "Oh, alright," she sighed, taking Victor's hand in hers and giving it a firm shake. "You have a deal, Victor."

"Excellent," he says. "Now, you are dismissed." Patricia nodded and left his office.

One thought circled through her mind the entire time.

_He blackmailed me!_

Though, Patricia knew it was worth it, if Nina could stay after all. Undoubtedly, Victor had always been true to his word. Especially when he said that he could and he would bring her time at Anubis to an end.

He meant every word.

That's how Patricia knew that this plan would be successful... well, she hoped.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Apologies for such a short chapter, but I wanted to update ASAP!**

**So then - Patricia has to do a month of chores for Victor to do his best. I'm sure Victoria will come through (;**

**Fabian's writing a song - obviously for Nina, of course! Any song suggestions? I have a few in mind, but want to hear your opinion.**

**The next chapter should be up soon, as I don't want to postpone this story any longer!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**~Random (:**


End file.
